1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to attachable notepads and writing implements for cellular phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable cellular phones have become widely available and very popular for personal use. Cellular phones are most commonly used while the user is outside of his home or office. Many problems may arise while a cellular phone is used in this manner. A cellular phone may be easily damaged, a cellular phone may be easily misplaced or lost and the user does not have the ability to take down notes or phone numbers while out in public. It is extremely difficult to take down messages while using a cell phone outside of the office or home. Taking down notes while on the cellular phone requires you to carry a pen and notepad. It is also difficult to find a suitable surface to rest the notepad while writing down the notes. To alleviate these problems many cellular phone accessories are being widely produced.
The term “cellular phone” is meant to include traditional cell phones as well as newer phones including digital screens, built-in computer(s), Internet connection devices, cordless telephones and other add-ons that are becoming more popular as parts of the basic cellular phone.
Certain examples of accessories that are representative of the cellular phone industry are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0089817 to Eisenbraun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,347 to Shink and U.S. Pat. No. D438,564 to Green. Green discloses an ornamental design for a combined cellular phone pen and pen holder. The pen holder is attached to the side of the cellular phone and is adapted to receive a writing implement. Eisenbraun describes a keypad protector that includes a battery compartment cover adapted to secure over the battery compartment of a portable electronic device having a keypad, such as a cellular phone, and a flap attached to the cover that pivots to protect the keypad. Eisenbraun teaches that the keypad protector may provide a surface suitable for storage of a notepad or other thin sheet materials. Shink discloses a pocketbook size organizer that can store a portable cellular phone. The organizer comprises a flexible book that is folded into a closed position. The book contains a hook for securing a cellular phone inside the organizer. The book further contains attachment means for receiving other accessories such as a pen, notepad or calculator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,078 to Wilska discloses a wireless communication device including a housing having a cellular telephone and a pen for writing text of a viewing screen of a digital pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,949 to Steinbeck et al. discloses a telephone that may be used as a cordless telephone or as a standard corded telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,056 to Eisenstein discloses a telephone accessory that is secured to the bottom of a telephone. The accessory comprises a flat slate that is adjustably mounted to the bottom of a tabletop telephone. The slate is secured to the telephone by a mounting portion and is slidably adjustable in relation to the mounting. A writing pad is disposed on top of the flat slate and is secured underneath the telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,223 to Wicks et al. discloses a wireless telephone unit having a pivoting extension mounted to the side of the telephone. The extension is used as a place to provide a variety of peripheral devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,783 to Kawakami et al. discloses a portable communication device having an integral display panel that allows the user of the device to take down notes while using the communications device.
A problem exists with the cellular phone accessories presently in the field in that they do not provide the user with a convenient means for writing down messages. The existing note-taking accessories for cellular phones are not easily concealable when not being used. Many of the existing accessories are rather bulky and they do not provide a sturdy surface for writing down notes. None of the existing accessories provide an adjustable writing surface that is capable of being securely locked into desired positions.
Therefore, what is needed is a writing pad accessory that is easily attachable to a cellular phone. What is further needed is an adjustable tray or slate writing surface that can be locked into place or can be released from the writing pad accessory and placed on a secure surface. What is still further needed is a writing pad accessory with an adjustable tray or slate writing surface that can be stored inside of the writing pad accessory while not in use. What is still further needed is a writing pad accessory with a small, lightweight and inexpensive housing unit that can come in any color and fit any cellular phone device. What is still further needed is a writing pad accessory that provides a means for taking down temporary notes or messages to be used later and then conveniently discarded without having to waste paper for each note taken. What is still further needed is a writing pad accessory with a housing unit for the tray or slate writing surface that can be used to efficiently store the marking pad and writing implement. Additionally, what is needed is a writing pad accessory that may be concealed from view while not in use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a writing pad for cellular phone solving the aforementioned problems is desired.